Pirates of the Caribbean: Worse things happen at sea
by merlockedwhovian97
Summary: My idea for Pirates 5. Disclaimer: I do not own any POTC characters!
1. Prologue

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Worse things happen at sea**

_Authors Note: This is my first story so it may not be that good. It is meant to be set after On Stranger Tides, the prologue being 20 years after the end of At World's End and the rest of the story is set about 2 years after that. I also hope you like my fictional characters I have invented specially for this story._

**Prologue**

A brisk wind swept through Port Royal as the soldiers tore through the small British settlement. "Open up! Open up in the name of the name of the East India Trading Company." "Mum they're here!" the nineteen year old yelled as she tore up the stairs. Bursting into her mother's bedroom she gazed at the mess of belongings scattered across the floor, in the centre of the room her mother was sat with a wooden chest. "Is it?" "Take it." Her mother ordered, "Take it, get out of Port Royal and find your father." For a moment the girl stared at her mother with desperation but this was broken by the sound of the front door being knocked down. "Go now!" her mother pleaded, thrusting the chest into her arms. By the time the soldiers found the bedroom the elder of the two women was left alone. "Where is it?" the short man asked her. "Cutler-Beckett?" she replied, "how…?" "Where is it?" Cutler-Beckett demanded, repeating his previous question. "I have no idea what you are talking about." "Oh I think you do Miss Swann" "It's Mrs. Turner now actually" "Oh is it how cute, but the fact still remains that you have failed to provide me with the information I asked for" "And I never will" "Very well, men search the house, I want every corner to be searched." "You can't do this!" Elizabeth exclaimed as Beckett turned to leave, "Oh and I almost forgot, arrest her" he said ignoring her and stalking out.

_Please tell me what you think I welcome all comments! I will also say now that Chapter 1 may take a while as I am currently in GCSE period but I will try my best._


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So I have kind of become addicted to writing this, it makes a welcome break from revision! Also many thanks to my first reviewer Sunny for your support. _

**Chapter 1**

_Two years later_

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of the Black Pearl and inhaled the sea air, thinking back over his life so far. After the incident at the Fountain of Youth he had abandoned Angelica on that island, but it didn't take him long to realise his mistake. Within hours he'd rescued her and they'd sailed the Pearl together ever since. He smiled to himself and felt Angelica's arm gently slip around his waist and in return he stretched his over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. They both watched the figure on deck explaining to the crew:

"No, you want you to do this because the doing of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to not get thrown of this ship, savvy?"

"He's just like his father," Angelica whispered.

Jack gazed at his son in pride, after nineteen years of fatherhood there were still times when he couldn't believe it had actually happened to him. Captain Jack Sparrow, fearless pirate and family man, he smirked to himself. After rescuing Angelica it had all happened so quickly, getting married, Angelica getting pregnant. Finally their son was born, Jack Sparrow the second, how his life had changed. He was still a pirate, it was in his blood, he was still one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean, he was quite proud of that achievement, but he no longer suppressed all 'stirrings'. Well everyone had a soft side didn't they?

Jack slipped away to his cabin to inspect the rewards of a recent plunder. He began to count the mountain of coins singing to himself as he did.

"Da dum dee dee dum… and really bad eggs," he murmured.

Life had been relatively easy for the last year, no big adventures, no pursuits of things that may or may not exist, just pillaging, what Mr. Gibbs would call 'a speck of honest pirating'. But Jack still longed for adventure, the thrill of doing what most thought was either mad, impossible or both, it was just a case of finding the right adventure.

Jack's life may have been quiet but not lonely; he had Angelica, Jack, the crew and the Pearl. He occasionally saw Will, although he was usually preoccupied with ferrying the souls of those who died at sea. However he hadn't seen Elizabeth in years, no longer than that, decades, not since the defeat of the East India Trading Company. He shuddered and the scar on his arm twinged. The Company. At least they disappeared after that day and Cutler-Beckett with them.

Jack swigged at his rum, now was a good time to be Captain Jack Sparrow.

_So there we have Chapter 1, I hope you liked it. I didn't want to do anything but establish a firm foundation for my story so I hope this did it. I hope to update soon but next week is a killer week for the GCSEs so please forgive me if it takes a while. Once again please review if you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 2

_So here is chapter two, I have written most of it listening to Pirates music so I feel very pirate-y. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Jack stared at the empty bottle of rum and sighed.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he moaned.

He hauled himself out of the chair to receive another bottle but only made it half way across the room before he heard a voice shouting,

"Ship ahead!"

Jack rushed out of the cabin, "colours?" he inquired.

"None captain but definitely Royal Navy!"

Jack smiled to himself, "gentlemen," he announced, "prepare the guns."

The crew sprung into action and the deck became a hive of activity. The cannons were prepared, the powder was at the ready, and the whole of the Pearl waited for the order to attack. Jack watched the other vessel get closer and closer, it was nearly in range of the guns…

"FIRE!" he yelled.

At once the cannons roared as they blasted the Navy ship turning some parts of its deck into nothing more than splinters of wood. Within minutes the Pearl was being fired on too but not to the extent that the other ship was. For some time this tiny area of the ocean was preoccupied by this sea battle. Cannons flashed and boats broke but eventually the naval ship began to weaken its attack.

"Captain, they're weakening," said Gibbs.

"Aye," said Jack, "prepare to board."

Gibbs smiled, "Men, prepare to board!"

She saw the pirate ship approaching but thought nothing of it. They'd had the odd run in before, hardly surprising when sailing a navy ship but she assumed that removing the navy colours would tackle the problem. She went to stand but was immediately thrown back into the chair as cannon fire rocked the ship. Cursing under her breath she ran out on deck. "Ready the cannons!" she ordered.

She dived back into her cabin as soon as she saw the first figures attempting to board the ship. She grabbed what her sword and pistol before returning to the deck. She'd been gone less than a minute but even so there was no complete chaos. She kicked out as a man ran up the stairs and he tumbled back to the bottom and with a well timed shove she sent another over the banister onto the deck below. She ran down the stairs to help her crew but by now most had been captured and the attention of all the pirates was on her. She used her foot to flip a nearby sword in the air, catching it with her free hand. Wielding both swords she fought defended herself as she made her way up the stairs, she turned to block an opponent on her left, pushing him backwards with her sword while she performed a similar move on the man behind her at the same time. She continued to defend herself as she moved backwards towards the helm only to hear a gun click behind her.

"A good performance," a voice chuckled, "but not quite good enough."

_Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist and I do hope to update soon. Please continue all the support and I am now off to write you a new chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_I am now apologising for what is weeks of silence from me. I had a load of exams all in one go and when that was all over I was promptly hit with silver D of E preparation and I have only got back from the practice expedition this week. On top of that my best friend then made me watch Sherlock, which I am now addicted to. So I am very sorry, please don't kill me, but I have finally written you a new chapter. Many thanks to my unofficial beta ellie07 who is brilliantJ._**

_Previously:_ _She continued to defend herself as she moved backwards towards the helm only to hear a gun click behind her._

_"A good performance," a voice chuckled, "but not quite good enough."_

She turned, her swords clattering to the floor.

Jack stared at the young girl in surprise. She had a thin pointed face and long, brown, wavy hair that matched her large, chocolate brown eyes. She was slim but athletic and wore men's clothes complete with gun holster and hat.

"Well you're not part of the Navy like I thought, that's a surprise," Jack paused to chuckle at his own wit before continuing, "and a female captain? We really are just handing out the title now!"

"Women can be better captains than men," she retorted.

"You look somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked quizzically.

"I am Elizabeth Turner and you will…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack interrupted, "I know Elizabeth Turner quite personally and you are most definitely not her. She's older… and blonde… and married to Will Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman!"

"Will Turner, you know Will Turner?" she questioned desperately.

"What's it to you if I do?" Jack asked lowering his pistol in response to the sudden outburst of hope from the girl.

Elizabeth smiled, "he's my father."

"Your father? Honestly you Turner's just can't keep away from old Jack can you?"

"Jack Sparrow! You're Jack Sparrow!"

"Luckily for you love, yes I am, the one and only." Jack replied charmingly, "so I expect you will be wanting me to take you to your old man, am I right?"

"You can find him? You can get me to him?"

Jack pulled out his compass, "what is it that you want most in this world?" he asked smiling.

As the crew took Elizabeth back to the Pearl Jack turned to Gibbs and whispered quietly, "I don't trust her, do not let her out of your sight."

"You think she's lying captain?" Gibbs whispered back.

"Aye, I am sure of it."

After boarding the Black Pearl Elizabeth was swiftly introduced to Angelica and the rest of the crew and after moving her few belongings into the cabin she had been shown to she decided to explore the rest of the ship. Creeping out of her cabin and down the passage she was careful to keep checking behind her for fear she should be sneaked up on again, after only a few steps she sensed movement behind her and she whirled back around only to walk straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was…" she began to apologise but she tailed off as she stared at the boy in front of her. An uneasy kind of silence filled the air as the boy's eyes quickly flicked up and down, taking in her appearance.

"No problem, darling," the stranger replied with a speculative twinkle in his eye, "You must be the new Elizabeth."

"I…um…yes," Elizabeth stuttered, her embarrassment colouring the fair skin of her cheeks, "but call me Lizzie, please, only my parents call me Elizabeth. I find it much too prim, not very 'me'" she explained, the words falling from her lips in an un-elegant tangle emphasising her point.

"Jack Sparrow mark two," said the boy, amusement lighting his dark eyes, "But to save the confusion you can call me J."

_Of course,_ Lizzie thought, _Jack and Angelica's son_, and knowing the resemblance was obvious now, if slightly uncanny. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with features strikingly similar to his father but his long brown hair was wavy and glossy like Angelica's, tied back in a trademark red bandana. Lizzie had been told that J was only nineteen, just over a year younger than herself, but the depths of his eyes and his physique hinted at a maturity far beyond that.

"You'd better get going," J said with a badly hidden smirk at her appraisal of him, "and finish whatever business it was you were involved in before I came along."

Blushing a little at her un-characteristic shyness, Lizzie pushed past J, noticing the ease with which he dismissed her. She walked off down the corridor; un-able to help glancing back over her shoulder at the only person who-d ever caused her to be involuntarily speechless.

Jack sat in the comfort of his cabin with Mr. Gibbs discussing what to do about Lizzie.

"We could always simply…ask Mr. Turner about her captain," Gibbs tentatively suggested.

"What a stupid idea Mr. Gibbs!" Jack exclaimed, "I would have expected a man such as yourself to never even consider such an idea."

"Sorry captain," Gibbs replied sheepishly, and then after a short pause, "so what are we going to do then captain?"

"We are going to do something similar yet fundamentally different, something closely related to your 'idea' yet completely opposite" Jack concluded in his habitual way, "we are to find William Turner and The Flying Dutchman, explain the present situation and finally show him our imposter as proof."

"Right you are captain," agreed Gibbs, though he left the cabin still slightly confused as to what made his suggestion so outrageous compared to Jack's.

**_Next chapter we should find out a bit more about what Elizabeth has been up to in the last two years while Lizzie gets a bit closer to finding Will._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_So here is a new chapter and as promised we get to see what Elizabeth has been up to. I found this chapter quite difficult to write so I hope you like it. Once again many thanks to my unofficial beta ellie07 for generally being amazing, unfortunately she's currently on holiday but I decided I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer._**

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth glanced at the clock; it was eight in the morning. She sighed, knowing she would have to get up now so she was ready for the ten o'clock visit. After heaving herself out of bed, she began the laborious task of getting ready. She spent fifteen minutes in the small bathroom, letting the cool water run off her face, awakening her senses. Moving back into the bedroom she started to dress. The corset and layers of fabric went on and she then moved onto brushing her hair. Since her imprisonment by Cutler-Beckett almost two years ago she had not left the confinements of these quarters and so she left her hair down instead of putting it up.

The place which had become home to her consisted of just three rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom and a living area. All the rooms were plainly decorated and sparsely furnished. A bed, a chest of drawers and a modest dressing table with a small mirror and chair were all that filled the bedroom. The bathroom had just a toilet and a basin. The living room was larger and the centre of it was occupied by two facing chairs and a petite table between them. There was a wooden bookcase in the corner but it housed few books. The light for all the rooms came from several windows placed high on the wall to prevent her from looking out.

_Two years and three rooms_, she though as she ate her breakfast. Elizabeth longed for a change of scenery, she longed for the bustle of life at Port Royal and she longed to feel the wind on her face. But that would only come if she revealed the location of the chest to Cutler-Beckett and that was something she would never do. Not that she knew the exact location of the chest anyway but he was yet to discover that as she had refused to tell him who had it.

It was then that the sound of keys unlocking her door invaded Elizabeth's thoughts and brought her back to reality. According to the normal routine, a maid removed her finished breakfast before Cutler-Beckett himself entered and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Are you willing to co-operate today Mrs. Turner?" he asked civilly.

"You know my answer," retorted Elizabeth, "you will get nothing from me."

"Very well," he sighed while rising from his chair and beginning to leave. As her reached the door he turned back to face her. "Oh and by the way, we know about your daughter," he stated, "just thought you ought to know."

And with that he left, leaving a shocked Elizabeth alone once more.

Elizabeth sat in stunned silence, not even daring to move. Everyday had been the same. Get up, dress, breakfast, ten o'clock visit, lunch at one, two o'clock visit, six o'clock visit, dinner and then bed. And the visits hardly ever changed. She thought back to that visit;

_Let me go_

_All in good time_

_Let me go now_

_You shall remain here until you have provided me with the information I seek_

_How did you survive?_

_I believe I am the one asking the questions_

_And I will not answer until you tell me why and how you've come back after over two decades_

_I got lucky. By some miracle I was only knocked unconscious. When I came round it was in the middle of a storm. Clinging to a piece of wood I drifted for a few hours. Just when I thought it was the end a boat came unto view. They picked me up and dropped me at the nearest port. Once I recovered I slowly built up the Company again, in secret of course, I couldn't have you get away again. Now pleasantries over. Where is the chest?_

_What chest?_

_Oh don't play dumb. The chest that contains the heart of the captain of the Flying Dutchman who I believe is your husband._

_I won't tell you_

_Are you sure about that_

_Very sure_

And so almost every meeting from then on was the same. He asked if she would tell him and she refused. He had tried to persuade her in every way possible and she had still told him nothing. There had been an occasion early on when he had threatened her at gunpoint but after making it thoroughly clear that she would choose death over telling him he had backed down, not wanting to kill his only source of information. She had wondered why he continued like this, he knew he'd get no answer but now she knew. He had been searching for something to use as leverage. This was the reason she had kept her daughter's existence hidden. She was her Achilles Heel. But now he knew she existed and she knew he would make the assumption that she had the chest. And that was bad because not only did she have the chest but that also put her life at risk.

_There's nothing I can do _she thought, _nothing apart from praying and hoping for the best._

**_So there's your new chapter. I have work experience next week and I don't know how much time I will have to write so please don't kill me if the next chapter takes a while. As ever please review!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay but my computer got infected with all kinds of evil things and I had to give it to a computer shop before my bank details were stolen :/. Anyway it's all better now. Then I wrote the new chapter and sent in to my beta... who was on holiday in Scotland. She came back betaed it and sent it to me just as I arrived in Portugal where I was for the last two weeks. I literally landed a few hours ago and am posting this now before I go off on D of E tomorrow! Life is so busy at the moment. When I come back I'm off to Suffolk for the weekend and then I start sixth form so please forgive me if the update is even slower than usual! Thank you ellie07 again for being an amazing unofficial beta.**

**Chapter 5**

Struggling futilely, Lizzie glared at him beseechingly. Angry tears rolling down her cheeks, she screamed wordless threats as she tried to escape from the cage of her captor's arms. How could he do this to her! How could he let this happen? One thing was for sure she hated him now. She would never trust anyone again if this is what it led to. Alone was how she survived, alone protected her and breaking that trend had been her biggest mistake ever.

****1 week earlier****

_Lizzie's POV_

Over the next few days onboard the Black Pearl Lizzie spent a lot of time around J. It had been Angelica's idea that she could help J with his jobs on the ship but Lizzie would be lying if she said she didn't like the idea. The two young people had a certain level of respect for one another and despite their differences, were well on their way to becoming good friends. If she was honest with herself, Lizzie knew that she was probably a little more interested in J than was wise. She found herself thinking about him and the time the spent together virtually whenever she wasn't actively thinking or doing anything else. Quite a few times she had only just managed to catch herself before he noticed she was staring at him. Her eyebrows crinkled and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she remembered the day before...

"Lizzie would you pass the water bucket please?" J called over his shoulders, the muscles in his back rippling as he turned her head to look at her.

He was kneeling down on all fours, scrubbing the main deck. It was the middle of the day and the sun was directly over their heads, causing almost unbearable heat. But what Lizzie felt most was the humidity, her shirt was sticking to her neck and back and her damp curls clung to the side of her face making her feel almost claustrophobic. But she had to admit that the temperature had its advantages. J's shirt for one. Clearly the humidity was getting to him as well. His white shirt had turned almost see-through with his perspiration and clung to the contours of his muscles, highlighting the way that they rippled as he scrubbed back and forth.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie heard J calling her on some level but the better part of her was focused on just watching him. The sunlight shining on his dark glossy hair, bringing out the hidden auburn tones. The way his back arched, almost feline but still somehow alluring... hmm, alluring, she closed her eyes. That was a good way to describe J she decided.

"Lizzie!"

She jolted out of her trance-like state, the frustration in his voice bringing her up short. She hadn't realised he had moved to now stand in front of her, looming down over her where she sat, he back pressed up against the mast. Looking up at him she realised just how beautiful a colour his eyes really were. Emerald green, like the sea surrounding them. Blinking repeatedly she tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, trying to cover up her ogling.

"Right...um sorry! It's by the shrouds, I think. I don't know. I haven't..."

Lizzie was fully aware that he was staring at her, and knew that she was turning a much darker shade of pink than normal in her embarrassment and shyness but true to her character, she found herself unable to stop staring right back. Lizzie wasn't sure how long it took for them to realise that they weren't actually speaking anymore. They were just looking at each other, studying every facet of the others face like they were trying to memorise it.

"Right, thanks," J said abruptly. He straightened up and turned away with a confused look on his face that Lizzie couldn't help but notice.

_Oh God_, Lizzie thought as she resurfaced from the depths of her memory and stared once more at the rough wooden ceiling above her bunk._ He must have thought you were a total idiot_¸ she berated herself! The weight of her embarrassment becoming so unbearable that she suddenly felt claustrophobic in her small cabin. Puffing out a deep sigh, she pushed herself out of the bunk, and stepped out into the corridor. She walked away, intent on spending a few minutes on the deck letting the cool night air soothe her brain, not spotting the curious pair of eyes that followed her path then scurried in the opposite direction, devious intent obvious in the glowing orbs.

_Gibbs' POV_

As much as he loved his captain, only an idiot would fail to realise that Jack's decisions, especially involving the women in his life, had never been, let's say, the wisest or the most practical. Honestly, Gibbs was frequently surprised at the level of respect Jack commanded from his crew. He always wondered what was going on in the man's head, and his guesses were rarely proved accurate despite the fact that he had known Jack the longest of all those onboard, except maybe Angelica. Yet having said all this, he couldn't deny that Captain Jack Sparrow was a genius. A brilliant(ly mad) genius. Which was why being summoned to his cabin both worried and excited him. Looking at his face now though Gibbs felt neither of those things.

Leaning back in his chair, balancing precariously with only one chair leg actually in contact with the floor and his feet resting casually on his desk sat captain jack sparrow, glugging down a bottle of the finest liquor on the pearl...rum.

"Gibbs," Jack sighed, "it is a sad night."

"Um, right ye are cap'n," Gibbs responded, "and uh...why would that be exactly."

"We have been made fools of Gibbs. Its bamboozingly clear to me that we have been taken for a ride," Jack exclaimed taking a lengthy swig from his almost empty bottle of rum in his hand.

"A ride, cap'n?"

"Yes Gibbs, are you deaf? A ride, a climb, a hike... whatever you want to call it," Jack gesticulated wildly and then paused to take another gulp, "I, Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, most successful pirate in the Caribbean, master of the oceans, ruler of the seas and husband of the most antagonistic woman on earth... have been fooled, by a little girl at that!"

"Aye cap'n and why do believe that cap'n?" Gibbs replied half-heartedly, struggling to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Because Gibbs, I have quantifiable evidence to prove Gibbs, that that girl Gibbs, is not who she's claiming to be Gibbs," Jack's tone did little to hide his impatience with Gibbs' less than emphatic reaction.

"Well maybe if you tell me what this proof is cap'n then we can work on a way out of this predicament?"

Jack attempted to look frustrated with Gibbs, but truth be told the amount of rum he had already consumed ruined the effect. "Gibbs!" he exclaimed, swinging his legs round dramatically to stretch them under the desk. "I am your captain, do not question me. I do not need to reveal my sources of information, my judgement is impeccable! Ask anyone, have I ever misled you before? Have I ever been wrong? Have I...have I ever..."

Yet again Jack called his speech to a halt to raise the bottle to his lips, only to pause suddenly with a bemused look on his face.

"Captain!" Gibbs shouted as Jack slumped forward onto the desk in front of him, the glass bottle slipping from his unmoving fingers and shattering into a million pieces on the floor. For a moment Gibbs stood stock still, unsure how to proceed, before hesitantly stepping one foot closer to the captain. Glancing behind himself and swallowing hard, he reached out cautiously to check for a pulse. Taking a closer look at his friend he noticed something. _Well_ Gibbs thought _his chest is still moving so..._ "Aaah!" Gibbs jumped out a mile high as Jack emitted the loudest snore he'd ever heard, the noise amplified by the echo-y cabin and the previous deathly silence.

Rapidly recovering himself and feeling more stupid by the second for genuinely believing that something was wrong. Gibbs let out a brief laugh and went for the cupboard to his left to fetch a blanket. Having retrieved the blanket and walked to Jack and draped the blanket around his shoulders, muttering himself absentmindedly. "Well Jack you always did know how to shock an audience..." with a final glance Gibbs closed the door and left to retire for the evening along with the rest of the Pearl's crew.

_J's POV_

Picking his way through the hammocks in the crew's sleeping quarters, J made his way to his way to his own 'bed' right in the back corner, just underneath the other staircase to the main deck. Trying not to bump into too many snoozing sailors, he wobbled slightly, thanks to the swaying of the ship, and muttered an apology to whichever crew member he had almost sat on. Finally reaching the hammock J paused momentarily to kick of his shoes before collapsing into it.

Stretching one arm to his right he pushed against a specific plank in the panelling and watched as it gave way to reveal his own little storage area. No-one else knew the little space existed and though J could barely fit his whole arm inside, it meant something to him. Inside was what most would view as a pile of junk, but to J it housed relics of his favourite and most important memories. His first bandana that was now much too small but far too special to throw away, a tarnished gold ring that Jack had given him when he had turned 18, supposedly the first thing that he had plundered and various other items that J had formed some sort of emotional attachment to.

It was a rare thing that J ever looked at his collection and an even rarer one to add to it and today had meant nothing special but Lizzie had made him feel particularly nostalgic. Hence, he delved into the little cupboard.

Randomly searching through it, though not looking for anything in particular, J came across a pair of ruby earrings. They twinkled in the moonlight that shone through the gaps in the staircase, the colour and cut casting delicate patterns on the wall and floor as he brought them up for closer inspection. On each earring, one large pear shaped ruby hung down from the hook wound in an intricately carved gold vine. They were flawless and all J could think was how much they would suit Lizzie. The gold would bring out the highlights in her hair and the rubies would emphasise her rosy cheeks in contrast to her alabaster complexion.

A few moments later J seemed to come to his senses and with a brief shake of his head and he pushed away his thought and put the earrings back in their box, violently snapping the lid shut in frustration with himself. Replacing the panel and leaning back in his hammock once more, he stretched his right arm behind his head. But although he was physically comfortable his mind could not seem to switch off. He plagued by thoughts and images of Lizzie; the way she flicked her hair over her shoulder when she was being bossy, the way the light caught her eyes when she smiled, the way she wasn't afraid to do the manual labour he did like most girls would be. Something about her was just different, and he loved it.

Cussing in protest at his thoughts he wrenched his eyes open and sung out of the hammock heading for the steps to the deck. Climbing agilely over the side of the ship, he dropped through the railings with practiced perfection to sit in private on a small wooden platform unseen from the main deck. True it wasn't the safest spot but it was hidden and as far as he knew, only he had discovered it. The fresh night air would calm him, he decided, stop hi thinking such crazy things.

Slumping against the side of the ship with his legs dangling over the edge he finally felt peaceful and drifted off into a pleasant daydream of his younger years aboard the Pearl.

_Jack's POV_

"Right men!" Jack attempted to call order to his bedraggled crew in a whisper "I have a very important announcement to make!"

His crew grumbled disinterested, confused as to why they had been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night. Surely whatever crusade Jack was on this time could have waited until the morning.

"Men..." Jack called slightly louder, but with little effect.

More grumbles and snatches of conversation met his ears along with the odd snore.

Impatient with his crew's less than polite response Jack turned ever so slightly and made a subtle gesture at Gibbs. Right on cue Gibbs let out a sharp, high-pitched whistle that caused a few of the less heroic men to jump a good foot in the air and shake themselves awake.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," Jack quipped with a smirk, amusing himself at his crew's expense. The expression in his eyes suddenly hardened as he straightened up and swept a gaze across the room. "So as I was saying, I have an important announcement to make."

This sent a ripple of murmuring through Jack's freshly awoken audience.

"Aboard this great ship, under our very noses is..." Jack paused for effect, "an imposter!"

Conversations sprang up across the room causing quite a racket, which Jack silenced with a few words on secrecy and the importance of not alerting the imposter to their plan.

"If ye don't mind me asking sir," asked Master Rigetti bravely, "who be the imposter, and who they be imposing as?"

"It is the girl claiming to be Miss Elizabeth Turner Rigetti, she be the problem," Jack revealed.

"But cap'n," another crew member inquired, "we are only a day away from her proposed destination are we not, what are we to do?"

Jack looked at him like he had asked the most mind-numbingly obvious question ever. "We are to capture her of course, lock her up until we decide how to dispose of her. Now my new friend Hurst here has just informed me that 'Miss Lizzie' is headed in the direction of the main deck, so gentlemen, are we ready to pounce?"

"Aye!" came the hushed shout from his crew.

"THEN GET TO IT!"

**Gosh that escalated quickly! This chapter and the next were supposed to be on short chapter but things just got out of hand I guess. Oh well more story for you, please read and review!**


End file.
